


The Inevitable Truth

by LandOfTheLost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, M/M, Mental Disorder, NOT AS DARK AND ANGSTY AS IT LOOKS, Suicide, abandoned house, plot twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfTheLost/pseuds/LandOfTheLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth in the end is inevitable.<br/>The time we have in our lives is precious, and it can be gone in the blink of an eye</p><p>Castiel Milton had to learn that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hello!  
> I would just like to start with saying three things:  
> First of all: English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes here and there  
> Second of all: this work is unbeta'd  
> and as last: This is actually my first posted story so please give me some feedback afterwards
> 
> Thank you all so much and I hope you'll enjoy reading my story! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

‘’I know it’s not much but you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.’’ The other boy said as Castiel walked into the house. 

‘’It’s fine, Dean. I mean everything is better than finding a new place to sleep every night.’’ Cas answered, looking around the old dilapidated house. It seemed that there was no hallway so the first room Cas entered was what seemed to be the living room.

It was much bigger than Cas had expected. Sure, it was not huge but there was more than enough space for three people to live in.

‘’Sam’n me both have our own rooms, but I’m willing to share mine with you, if you want. Or you could just take the couch. ‘’ Dean said, gesturing to the old ratty brown couch in the middle of the room.

Sam was Dean’s little brother. They lost both of their parents a couple of years ago and decided to move into this old house together. Castiel guessed it’s because this place has to be like, super cheap. Normal people wouldn’t normally pay to live in here, but Castiel thought it was perfect for just the three of them.

He and Dean had been dating for over a year now. Castiel still doesn’t know what Dean seen in him though because Dean is the epitome of perfection: he has light brown hair, these mesmerizing green eyes, an awesomely build body, an immense love for his little brother and such an kind personality. He is the most perfect human being Castiel has ever met, and he has decided to be together with him. With Castiel, nerdy, creepy, weird and awkward Castiel. His best guess why they work so well together is because they are both, in a way, fucked up.

And also because they are both misunderstood by everyone.

‘’Do you even have to ask? Of course I’ll stay with you in your bed.’’ Cas smiled and gave Dean a little peck on the mouth.

Next, he walks towards the couch in the middle of the room and drops the bag he was holding on it. ‘’I wasn’t able to bring much though. I’ll have to go back shortly to try and get some more clothes and maybe some food.’’

‘’We’ll take care of that in time, until then, you could just borrow my clothes.’’ Dean said, moving in behind Cas and hugging him tightly from behind.

‘’I like the sound of that’’ Cas murmured, turning in Dean’s arms so that they are facing each other and moved in for a more proper kiss.

Dean hummed in approval, drawing him closer, deepening the kiss and holding him even tighter. He exhaled slowly when they parted, resting their foreheads together.

‘’You feel like taking this upstairs?’’ Dean drawled into his ear, making shivers run down his spine.

‘’How long do we have till Sam gets home?’’

‘’Hmm’’ Dean hummed, kissing the soft skin behind Cas’s ear. ‘’Do we care?’’

Castiel laughed, pushing Dean slightly away from him. ‘’Yes Dean, we don’t want to damage him for the rest of his life.’’

‘’Besides’’ Cas added, walking back to where he dropped his jacket carelessly on the ground, ‘’I promised Jo I would meet her at the bar for a drink.’’

‘’Urgh’’ He could here Dean groan, ‘’Fine, guess I’ll see you tonight then?’’

‘’Of course. And would you do me a favor and start unpacking my things?’’

‘’Yeah sure, have fun. And tell Jo I said she’s a cockblocker and that she owes me one!’’ Dean yelled right before Cas closed the door behind him.

Cas chuckled as he made his way towards the little bar where he would be meeting Jo. He knew Dean wasn’t actually upset with him, he just liked to be melodramatic.

He was glad it wasn’t raining outside because even though Cas just turned eighteen, he didn’t have a drivers license so he had to walk to the bar. Luckily for him it was only a 10 minute walk.

When he arrived at the place of destination he didn’t see Jo anywhere yet so he went to sit at a table near the window and ordered drinks for both of them.

‘’You waiting on someone, handsome?’’ the pretty looking waitress had asked.

‘’yeah I am, I’m sure she’ll be here any minute now. Thanks.’’ He had answered, not bothering to respond to her obvious flirting, and she had walked away after winking at him and giving him her number.

He didn’t have to wait long until the familiar petite blonde haired girl moved into the seat opposite him.

‘’Hey, Cas! How’ve you been?’’ Jo asked, her blond wavy hair hugging her face as she smiled at Cas.

‘’I’m great, thank you. I actually just moved in with Dean and Sam, but you already knew that, didn’t you?’’

Jo had a way to just know everything before Cas even told it to her. Jo was, besides Dean and Sam, Cas’s best friend. Sometimes she could be a little stubborn and maybe even a little too aggressive but she was an amazing friend. And she would do anything to protect him.

People always underestimate her, she may be tiny and she may be a girl. But she could whoop your ass before you could blink even once.

‘’Yeah, that’s actually why I wanted to see you. I want to ask you something.’’ Jo said, looking uncharacteristically nervous, ‘’My mom and me really aren’t getting along lately and I just have to be out of the house for a while, I can’t stand being in the same house as her.’’

‘’You’re asking me if you could stay at Dean’s place for a couple of days?’’ Cas asked her, taking a sip of his beer.

‘’Technically it’s also your place now. But yeah.’’

‘’Well, sure, I don’t think Dean will care much. And the couch is free so you could just spend the night there.’’

‘’Thanks, Cas.’’ Jo smiled.

She had always been there for him when he had a problem or when he was feeling down, he was just glad he could finally do something to repay for all the kindness she had shown him.

‘’Hey, you haven’t touched your beer yet, you okay?’’ Cas asked, gesturing at her still full beer and then at his own almost empty one.

Jo snorted. ‘’Yeah Cas, I’m fine. I’m just not that thirsty.’’

‘’Okay, we’ll I’m going to order me another one. Be right back’’ Cas said and went up to order another beer.

Cas got back to the table and they kept on talking about all sort of stuff till the waitress came to bring Cas his second beer.

‘’Here you go handsome’’ she said, setting the beer on the table and giving him a dirty wink.

Jo snorted again and he rolled his eyes at her.

The waitress seemed to miss the exchange, instead looking at Jo’s still full bottle. ‘’Do you want me to take this one back?’’ she asked, never taking her eyes of off Cas.

Cas frowned, and exchanged a confused look with Jo. ‘’No, it’s fine you can just leave it here.’’

‘’Okay handsome, but if you’re done waiting and you feel lonely, you know where to find me’’ she said and sauntered away.

‘’What the hell was that about?’’ Jo asked him with an irritated tone, still looking at the waitress who just walked away.

‘’I have _no_ idea.’’ Cas answered, a confused expression on his face.

Jo shrugged. ‘’Whatever, it’s funny how she thinks she has a shot with you though.’’ She said laughing.

Castiel laughed in response. ‘’Yeah. Oh by the way, talking about people who have a shot at me, Dean said hi.’’

Jo snorted again before laughing loudly. ‘’Did he now?’’

‘’Okay, he might have said it a little differently’’ Cas admitted sheepishly.

‘’What did he say really?’’ she smirked

‘’He said you were a cockblock.’’ Cas answered, laughing.

Jo burst out laughing. ‘’It’s going to be so much fun to live with the three of you. I can’t wait’’

‘’Hey’’ they heard a voice interrupt their conversation and saw an unfamiliar man approached their table. ‘’Aren’t you the Milton’s kid?’’ he asked, looking at Cas.

The man had a dark skin color, it looked like he was bald and he was dressed in a suit. Who the hell wore a suit in a bar?

‘’What’s it to you?’’ Cas asked, taking another sip of his beer.

Jo chuckled at his response and he send a quick smirk her way.

‘’What’s it to me?’’ The man responded. ‘’Your parents have  been searching for you for a couple of weeks now and they hired a private detective to go and look for you.’’

‘’Oh and just so you know.’’ The man added. ‘’That private detective just so happens to be me, so let’s go home shall we.’’

Cas looked up in shock. Like hell he was going back home. ‘’I’m not going anywhere with you.’’ He barked out.

Jo send him a distressed look but he ignored his best friend for now, too focused on the man currently looming over him.

‘’Yes you are.’’ The man stated and started dragging Castiel out of the bar.

Once they were outside Castiel tried to push the man away from him, ‘’Let go of me!’’ he shouted.

‘’Sorry kid, can’t do.’’

‘’I’m not a kid, I’m eighteen I can do what I want and I and go where I want. So just tell my parent to suck it.’’ Cas fired back, trying to yank his arm out of the other man’s grip. But without success.

Jo was following them frantically, clearly not knowing what to do. ‘’Cas!’’ she yelled, also trying to push the much bigger and much older man away from him.

‘’I don’t really care what is going on between your parents and you. All I know is that they pay me to bring you home, so that’s what I am going to do.’’

‘’What’s your name’’ Cas asked, still trying to jerk his arm free while he was being led back to his parents’ house.

‘’Detective Henrikson’’ The man answered, flashing Cas his badge with his free hand.

‘’Okay detective Henrikson, you just go to my parents without me, and tell them I do not want to be found. Okay?’’

‘’I can’t do that kid, my job is to bring you home, safe and sound. So that’s what I’m going to do, and you can protest as much as you want.’’

‘’No!’’ Cas yelled, as he started trashing about ‘’Let go of me!’’

‘’Cas!’’ Jo yelled again, once again trying to push the detective away from him.

The detective didn’t seem effected by the pushing and only gripped Cas’s arm tighter.

‘’Ouch! You’re hurting me!’’ Cas yelled and tried in vain to get the man to let go of him.

Detective Henrikson only continued to drag Cas with him and Cas assumes Jo could see how much the man was hurting Cas because all of the sudden she was standing in front of him and punched the other man in his face, right on his nose.

The man shouted out in pain and let go of Cas’s arm to cover his face.

‘’Sonofabitch!’’ The man yelled as he bowed over to let the blood, dripping from his nose, drip on the ground instead of his suit.

Cas looked at Jo with wide eyes.

Jo looked back at him with a similar expression. ‘’Run. We gotta run!’’ she said eventually, as if coming back to the present.

‘’Now!’’ she added when Cas didn’t make a move to run away and started to run in the direction of their house and Cas followed her immediately.

They ran the whole way back to the old house, Cas’s lungs were burning but he only looked back once to make sure they weren’t being followed. When they got back at the house they quickly made their way inside and closed the door behind them.

One inside they both tried to catch their breaths before slowly making their way further into the house.

‘’Cas? Is everything alright?’’ He heard Dean ask

Jo and him walked into the living room and joined both Dean and Sam on the couch. ‘’Yeah we’re fine. Jo just punched a detective in the face, but we’re fine.’’ He said as calmly as possible but he knew Dean could see right through it.

Sam and Dean both immediately turned their looks at Jo, who was sitting at the far left corner of the couch. ‘’He tried to take Cas home, and he wouldn’t let go of his arm. What was I supposed to do?’’ she shrugged, but it was obvious she was also quite shook by the event that had just occurred.

‘’Why was he trying to take you home, Cas?’’ Dean asked alarmed at the same time as Sam asked if Jo’s hand hurt.

‘’No it’s fine, I’m fine’’ she responded, before also answering for Cas; ‘’He was a private detective, his parents hired him to bring Cas home.’’

‘’What a bullshit’’ Dean barked. ‘’You’re eighteen, you can do what you want.’’

‘’Yes I know. We just have to be more careful next time. Jo _did_ broke his nose.’’

‘’Yeah good job with that by the way’’ Dean said, sending a smirk her way

‘’Thanks idiot.’’ Jo grinned back ‘’Oh and by the way, I’m staying here for a couple of days if that’s alright?’’

‘’Yeah of course it is.’’ Sam smiled ‘’The more the merrier, right?’’

Dean huffed. ‘’Whatever you say Samantha.’’

‘’Jerk’’ Sam said

‘’Bitch’’ Dean shot back, grinning.

The tension seemed to be completely gone and both Cas and Jo seemed to be at ease again.

‘’Oh and by the way, something I also wanted to mention to you.’’ Dean said, looking at Cas. ‘’Before Jo came and stole your attention from me-‘’ He continued and Jo send him a big teasing smirk. ‘’don’t go on the second floor balcony.’’

‘’Why not?’’ Cas asked confused

‘’Because it’s ramshackle’’ Sam asserted.

‘’Okay then, staying off of the balcony it is.’’ Jo stated

‘’Hey guys, I’m actually kinda beat. I think I’m going to bed.’’ Dean announced, standing up from the couch and making his way towards the stairs. ‘’Cas you joining me?’’

‘’Yeah, I’m coming.’’ Cas said, taking the bag with his stuff from the floor and followed Dean upstairs. ‘’Goodnight guys!’’

‘’G’night’’ he heard both Jo and Sam reply..

Castiel quickly made himself ready for bed and crawled under the warm sheets on the left side of the bed. ‘’Thanks for unpacking my things by the way.’’ Cas teased. He knew Dean would forget.

Dean laughed sheepishly, crawling next to him. ‘’Yeah sorry ‘bout that, I totally forgot.’’

‘’Hmm. Sure you did.’’ Cas murmured, snuggling into Dean’s side and resting his head on his chest.

Dean ran his hand down Cas’s spine, like a lazy caress. ‘’I was thinking we could go back to your house in the morning.’’ Dean suggested quietly. ‘’To pick up some more stuff for us.’’

‘’Yeah sounds good.’’ Cas answered sleepily, already dozing off.

The next morning, Dean and Cas were away even before the sun had completely set.

It took them 15 minutes to walk to Cas’s old house.

Once there, they went behind the house to make sure they were not being seen.

They climbed over the low wooden fence, and sneaked their way on top of the flat roof that covered half of the house. This way they could make their way inside through one of two windows. The one to his room and the one to Hannah’s, his older sisters, room.

‘’Which was it again?’’ Dean asked. ‘’The left or the right one?’’

‘’The left.’’ Cas answers, already making his way over to the window to open it.

He took a deep breath before climbing in and listened closely if he could hear anybody. When he didn’t, he crawled all the way through the window into his room and helped Dean climb in too.

Cas took the backpack off of his back and started filling it with clothes and other stuff.

‘’Do you guys have some food at home that we can bring with us?’’ Dean asked, slowly making his way to the door that lead to the upstairs’ hallway.

‘’Mom and dad should be at work, but I don’t know about Hannah though’’ Cas whispers back.

He worried his lower lip in between his teeth before adding, ‘’But even if she is home, I don’t think she would rat me out. We could try and see what’s downstairs.’’

‘’Let’s go for it then.’’ Dean said and slowly opened the door.

Castiel hold his breath, hoping nobody was waiting for them behind that door.

There was no one there. Thank God.

‘’The door to Hannah’s room is still closed so we better keep quiet.’’ Cas stated and started leading Dean down the stairs.

They fill Dean’s backpack with all sort of food and Castiel was starting to turn around to go back to his room when his eyes catch on a closed door at the far end of the room.

‘’Cas what’re you doing?’’ Dean asked bewildered when Cas turned around and made his way to the closed room.

‘’This is my father’s office’’ He responded absentmindedly.

‘’So?’’ Dean asked, going to stand next to him in front of the closed door.

‘’So-‘’ Cas starts explaining. ‘’We were never allowed to go in here, but now I can.’’

Without any further words Cas turned the doorknob, pushed the door open and walked inside.

It was a big room with classic white walls covered with bookshelves, laminate flooring, and a big desk at the end of the room, facing them.

Cas walks around the desk to sit on the big leather chair, facing Dean.

‘’I honestly don’t get what’s so special about this room. ‘’Dean commented. But he also walked into the room and made his way towards Cas to start rummaging through the desk drawers.

‘’Hmm’’ Cas mused. ‘’Maybe he had some important papers stashed here or something. I don’t know actu-‘’ Cas cut off mid-sentence and stared at the object Dean took out of one of the desk drawers with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly.

‘’Put that back!’’ he hissed

‘’Your father has a freaking Beretta 92FS in his desk drawer and all you can say is ‘put that back’?’’ Dean asked, incredulous.

‘’No, I’m more worried about the fact that your finger prints are now on my father’s gun.’’ Cas argued.

‘’Oh crap.’’ Dean sighed.

‘’Wait, do you hear that?’’ Cas asked, taking a hold of Dean’s arm.

‘’Hear what?’’ Dean whispered back

Slowly Cas made his way out of the room to the front door to be able to look at the street in front of the house.

‘’Oh shit.’’ Cas muttered as he saw a tall dark haired man pull up in front of the house, ready to get out of his car and make his way over to the front door.

Cas quickly made his way back to Dean, still holding the gun in his father’s office. ‘’Dean!’’ he hissed.

‘’Michael is here! So drop the fucking gun and let’s get the fuck out of here!’’ he continued frantically.

‘’Who the fuck is Michael?’’ Dean asked, not seeming to be in a hurry at all.

Cas send his boyfriend a disbelieving stare. ‘’Does it matter? He’s Hannah’s fucking boyfriend.’’ he cursed. ‘’But we have to get out of here, right now!’’

Cas started making his way back to his room without Dean, but luckily it only took seconds till he heard the door of his father’s office close.

He just closed the bedroom door behind him when he heard the door of Hannah’s room open.

‘’Okay, let’s get out of here’’ Cas whispers.

His heart was beating extremely fast in his chest and his head was pounding.

It wouldn’t really matter that much if Hannah saw him though. It’s more his parents that he’s worried about. But if Hannah sees him she might tell their parents and he doesn’t want to risk that.

Also, she doesn’t know Dean and Cas assumes she doesn’t like having an uninvited stranger in their house. Especially not if she knew they had been in their father’s office.

As soon as they climbed out of the window, closed the window behind them and made their way back of off the roof and over the fence, Cas started to run. He needed to get away from that house as soon as possible.

Once they get back to their house, Dean immediately walked towards the fridge, took out a beer and slumped down on the couch.

Cas took the two bags, filled with the stuff they took from the house, and set them on the kitchen counter.

He set the one with the clothes aide for now and started unpacking the one with the food.

After a couple minutes of unpacking, he takes something cold and definitely not edible out of the bag.

‘’Dean, what the _fuck_ is this?’’ Cas urged

Dean slowly turned his head to look at Cas. ‘’Oh, that’s a gun’’ He answered nonchalantly

‘’Yes I can see that.’’ he shot back, moving around the counter to stand behind the couch. ‘’But what is my father’s gun doing in your bag?’’

‘’I took it.’’ Dean answered as if it was super obvious.

Cas sighed and closed his eyes. ‘’I understand that Dean, but why? Why did you take it with you?’’

‘’Because it can come in freaking handy, Cas. And it is good to be able to protect ourselves.’’ Dean answered and turns his attention back to whatever he was reading.

They really needed to buy a TV or something, but it was too expensive and Castiel wasn’t sure if they even paid for this house, let along for any electricity.

‘’Such an idiot’’ Cass muttered to himself and put the gun away in one of the drawers of the desk in the living room.

‘’Where are Sam and Jo, by the way?’’ Cas asked, trying to change the subject into something more pleasant.

‘’I dunno, Sam is probably out doing some nerdy stuff and Jo is maybe making up with her mom or I don’t know. Doing girl stuff.’’ Dean replied with a shrug.

‘’Right’’ Cas sighed and went to sit next to Dean on the couch.

There wasn’t actually much for him to do, neither of them had a job because Dean mostly just hustled pool and Cas just took the money from his parents if he needed anything.

Or they wouldn’t even pay for the things they needed and just steal them. That was something Dean had taught him, he knew it was wrong but they didn’t have much money so sometimes it felt necessary.

Sometimes you had to do things you would rather not in order to survive.

Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and it was only a matter of minutes before he was dozing off again.

 

                                                        

 

The next couple of days went by quite uneventfully, Jo was still living with them but they didn’t really have that much to do around here.

All of them were currently sitting in the living room, talking and just trying to made the evening pass by.

‘’We’re almost out of money’’ Sam stated, always helpful to kill the mood.

‘’I know, there hasn’t been many dumbasses out there lately’’ Dean sighed. He was currently sprawled across the couch, Cas sitting on the couch at his feet and both Jo and Sam were on the floor. 

‘’We’ll figure out something, don’t worry’’ Cas said, trying to brush the subject away.

‘’I’m bored’’ Jo complained from her place on the floor.

‘’Go back to your mom’’ Dean suggested.

‘’Har har, so funny’’ Jo said, sending a bitch face towards Dean.

‘’No but seriously, I’m bored guys.’’ Jo said again. ‘’Let’s ask each other stuff’’ she suggested

‘’Yeah okay, I’ll start. Sammy-’’ Dean said, turning his attention towards his little brother. ‘’Why are you such a girl?’’

‘’Shut up Dean’’ Sam complained as Dean burst out laughing.

‘’Shut it Dean.’’ Jo sighed. ‘’I’ll starts. Cas. How did you and Dean meet? I mean, obviously you know Sam and me because of Dean, but how exactly did you two meet?’’ Jo asked with a curious glint in her brown eyes.

‘’Hmm’’ Cas hummed, trying to think back to that day almost one and a half year ago. ‘’It was on the day I first ran away from home.’’ Cas started.

‘’I was really depressed and alone and I remember feeling just so extremely lost, I didn’t know where I was supposed to go. I had nothing. But all of the sudden Dean was there.’’ Cas continued. ‘’I remember I was sitting on the floor against a stone wall, outside some bar or something. And I don’t know if I was crying or just-‘’ he stopped himself before he trailed off into those deep dark thoughts, ‘’but anyway, when I looked up, Dean was standing there and he offered me a hand.’’

‘’So I took it, and we talked for a very long time. Normally I would never feel so comfortable around a stranger but there was just something very familiar and soothing about Dean’s presence. I explained why I couldn’t go back home and he gave me a place to sleep for that night. In this very same house actually’’ Cas said, gesturing around. ‘’And we were pretty much inseparable after that.’’

‘’Inseparable is a big word though’’ Dean cut in. ‘’We hung out a lot after that, before I was able to win him over with my charms’’ Dean smirked.

‘’You’re such an assbutt’’ Cas chuckled.

‘’That’s really sad but also really cute actually. It’s like Dean was the bringer of light in your dark times’’ Jo says, voice filled with awe.

‘’What’s the opposite of ‘Thank you’?’’ Dean joked

‘’God Dean, could you just shut up for one second?’’ Sam said exasperated.

‘’Let me think.’’ Dean answered. ‘’No, can’t do’’ He joked once again.

 ‘’Dean, do you want to go for a walk?’’ Cas asked, trying to get Dean out of the house so he would stop irritating Jo and Sam for longer than one minute.

‘’Nahh’’ Dean replied, stretching out on the couch.

‘’Okay, let’s go’’ Cas urged, getting up from the couch and dragging Dean with him.

‘’Urgh, fine’’ Dean sulked and took his jacket from the hanger next to the door.

‘’But this time you are not bringing the gun’’ Cas hissed to Dean.

Dean had been starting to take the gun with him everywhere he went. He had even tried to convince Cas to take it with him everywhere he went. He said it was just a precaution, to make sure he would be able the protect them.

‘’Cas-‘’ Dean started but Cas cut him off. ‘’No, Dean I don’t want you to bring it with us.’’

‘’Fine’’ Dean conceded and closed the desk drawer where the gun was hidden.

When they were outside they walked to the park just 5 minutes away from their house.

It was a relatively beautiful evening, the day giving way to the velvety dark of night.

The early evening lull had come to the streets, that quiet between the frenetic commuters and the vibrant party seekers. The bars and clubs were still mostly shuttered, the only visible life being the cafe terraces that were filled  with people dining, chatting and relaxing after a busy day.

‘’Shit’’ Cas hissed, grabbing Dean by the arm and coming to a sudden halt.

‘’Cas, What’s wrong?’’ Dean asked, looking back into the blue eyes of his boyfriend.

Cas didn’t take his eyes off of the man enjoying dinner at the restaurant about 40 feet in front of them. ‘’That detective’’ Cas said as an explanation

Dean followed his gaze and sucked in a deep breath when he saw him too. ‘’We gotta go, before he sees us.’’

Dean and Cas quickly made their way into a back alley which would lead them past all of the restaurants and cafés.

It took them a couple of minutes before it felt like they could breathe again. But that was probably thought too quickly.

‘’Who do we have here’’ He could a particularly disgusting voice sneer. ‘’If it isn’t the Milton weirdo.’’

Cas let out a deep breath. ‘’What do you want Raphael.’’

Raphael smiled contemptuously, his eyes locked with Cas’s. Raphael just had this way about him, something that just made you instantly not like him.

‘’I heard your parents are paying someone to bring you home’’ He said, taking a step closer towards them.

‘’You shouldn’t believe everything you hear’’ Castiel shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘’Oh, but I do believe  it. and I thought I could really use some money so if you would be so kind as to let me take you home.’’ Raphael said, taking yet another step towards Cas.

‘’Don’t you dare touch him.’’ Dean warned him

Cas was about to tell Dean he was fine when Raphael grabbed him by his arm. ‘’Let’s go for a little walk shall we.’’

‘’You fucker, let go of him!’’ Dean yelled angrily

Cas tried to jerk his arm free, he was starting to get a Déjà vu feeling.

But luckily for him, Raphael wasn’t as strong as detective Henrikson was and he successfully yanked his arm free from Raphael’s grip. It resulted in Raphael losing his balance and falling down on the ground.

Dean took Cas’s arm gently and inspected it intensely ‘’Cas are you alright?’’ he said, his green eyes filled with worry and affection.

‘’Yeah I’m fine Dean.’’ He tried to reassure him.

Raphael got up from the ground and turned towards Dean and Cas once again.

It was like Raphael couldn’t stop sniffing and his eyes were very red and glassy looking.

‘’Are you on drugs?’’ Cas blurted out

‘’What’s it to you, freak’’ Raphael snapped

‘’Hey, shut your mouth asshole’’ Dean said

Cas gave Dean a disapproving look and Dean give him a ‘What?’ look back.

Cas rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Raphael, who was looking really out of it. ‘’Would you please just let us pass?’’

‘’What?’’ Raphael asked and then shook his head. ‘’No I gotta take you back, I gotta have the money.’’ He added and made another grab for Cas.

But Castiel stepped out of the way just in time. Dean made a motion with his head that they could walk on now, because they had passed Raphael.

Cas noticed it too now and send Dean an amused smile because Raphael didn’t seem to have noticed he had just let them pass.

‘’Don’t you go walking away now!’’ Raphael yelled

Castiel and Dean kept quietly walking on, not bothering to look behind them.

They didn’t really expect Raphael to run after them and tackle Cas to the ground.

‘’I said don’t you walk away now!’’ Raphael yelled.

Castiel threw Raphael off of him and stood up. ‘’The fuck, Raphael!’’

‘’You lay another hand on Cas and I’ll stab you in your ugly fucking face!’’ Dean yelled, moving in front of Cas as if to protect him.

But Cas had to hold Dean back otherwise he would punch Raphael right in the face. ‘’Dean, calm down!’’ Cas said. He didn’t feel like a repeat of that night with Jo.

Dean calmed down a little. ‘’He better keeps his hand of you then.’’ The muttered.

‘’Babe, I’m fine’’ Cas told Dean.

Normally he would use terms of endearment that quickly but he knew this would at least draw Dean’s attention away from Raphael. Raphael who was unsteadily getting up on both feet again. He looked at Cas with an confused and disguised expression ‘’’The fuck you saying?’’

‘’He wasn’t talking to you asshole.’’ Dean snarled.

‘’Dean’’ Cas said, shooting yet another warning glare towards Dean

‘’You’re fucked up in your head’’ Raphael said matter-of-factly

‘’Excuse me?’’ Cas asked, turning his attention toward the other boy.

‘’I said you’re a freak’’ Raphael said, grabbing Cas by his arm again.

‘’Let go of me!’’ Cas warned, gritting his teeth.

But Raphael kept holding on so Cas did the only thing he thought would be effective; He punched him right in the face so that he let go of Cas.

‘’Motherf-‘’ Raphael cursed, stumbling back. And apparently those drugs made him even more aggressive than he already was because before Cas knew it he was on the ground with Raphael hovering on top of him.

Raphael kept on punching Cas, first in his stomach so that Cas could hardly breath and then in his face.

He tried to throw him off but he didn’t seem to have enough strength. His vision was getting more blurry by the second.

‘’Dean!’’ Cas yelled, trying to find something on the floor like a stick or a stone,  something to hit Raphael with.

‘’Why the fuck would your parents pay to get you back, you’re a fucking freak!’’ Raphael yelled, landing another punch in Cas’s stomach. It felt as if all of his breath had left his body all at once. He couldn’t breath and he felt his grip on reality slowly fade

Raphael raised his fist again. Ready to land another blow. Cas was gasping for air, it hurt so much but at the same time it felt as if he wasn’t even in his own body anymore. And that’s probably why he didn’t really register what happened next.

The gunshots cracked into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. In comparison they were tinny and small, coming from one direction only. Even if they could have been mistaken for the cracks of an oncoming squall there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Then silence returned far more thickly than it was before the shots, as if everything around them was collectively holding its breath.

Consciousness of his own body and mind returned to Cas completely.

Raphael laid in the half-dark, utterly still, eyes open as if admiring the heavens. 

A cursory glance was enough to know he was dead. Raphael was as lifeless as the fall leaves that gust around him, though they at least get one last dance. The bullet wound looked nothing like he'd expected from his extensive crime drama viewing. Instead of a neat reddened hole it was oozing with dark congealing blood and it  was enough to initiate a gag reflex. Cas raised his hand to his mouth in an attempt to keep anything from coming out.

Cas’s heart pounded as one question continued to race through his mind: Who did this?

Cas turned around to see Dean still standing behind him, gun in his hands.

Dean was looking at him, wide-eyed. And he dropped his hands slowly to his sides.

‘’We just killed someone’’ Cas said, looking at Dean because he didn’t want to turn around once again to see Raphael laying lifeless on the ground.

‘’No Cas.’’ Dean said, like it finally got to him. ‘’I killed someone. You didn’t do anything Cas’’

‘’We- What are we going to do now?’’ Cas asked, taking Dean’s hand in his own

He wasn’t going to admit it, but he actually felt really scared.

It was like Dean finally span back into motion, ‘’We have to get out of here as soon as possible, someone must have heard the gunshot and called the cops’’

‘’Not to mention detective Henrikson who was at the restaurant 2 streets away from here’’ Castiel inquired

‘’Fuck, that’s right. C’mon let’s move.’’ Dean said with a blank face, leading Cas away by his hand.

‘’What are we going to do with the gun?’’ Cas asked, gesturing at the gun Dean was still holding in his hand.

He could see Dean worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Dean suddenly let go off his hand and jogged over to a trash can and threw the gun in.

‘’Okay now, go!’’ Dean said, intertwining their hands and starting to make a run for it. away from the scene back there.

When they got back to the house they immediately told Jo and Sam what had happened, they couldn’t just leave them in the dark like that.

And they could also find ways to help keep quiet.

‘’Did you guys get rid of the gun?’’ Jo asked, ‘’Because if you still have it on you, we have to get rid of it. it’s evidence.’’

‘’No we got rid of it almost immediately after. We’re good.’’ Dean reassured her

‘’How about camera’s?’’ Sam asked

‘’Camera’s? how’d you mean?’’ Dean asked in return.

‘’Well.’’ Sam started to explain. ‘’Most places around here have surveillance camera’s and I don’t know exactly where that took place but if there was a camera in the area, they could have filmed you guys and the police could find out it was you.’’

‘’Crap. You’re right’’ Dean said, running his hand over his face ‘’Do you know how to hack into the surveillance systems around here?’’

‘’I can try.’’ Sam said, ‘’but I don’t have Wi-Fi in this house so we need to go to the library first thing in the morning so I can fix that for us.’’ Sam explained

‘’Okay, Sam and me will go to the library tomorrow morning. You guys just stay unnoticed.’’ Cas said

‘’No but wait’’ Dean suddenly said.

All eyes turned on him as he awkwardly stood there besides the couch, a frown on his face but green eyes determined, ‘’I killed him, you guys don’t have to get involved.’’

Cas stood up from his place on the couch and positioned himself right in front of his boyfriend, forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

Once Dean kept his gaze, Cas reached down, grabbed both of his hands and brought them to his mouth to press a gently kiss to his knuckles. ‘’We are doing this together Dean. We’re a team, we’re- we’re family.’’ He said, still staring into Dean’s eyes.

‘’But-‘’ Dean tried to protest

‘’We are going to help you, Dean. You can’t stop us.’’ Cas said with a gently tone. ‘’Besides, we care way too much about you to let you go through this on your own.’’

It was quiet for a couple of seconds and Cas could see Dean’s defenses crumbling. ‘’I’ll always be there for you, Dean. I will always choose you over and over again and I’ll never leave you. I love you, Dean Winchester.’’

Dean had a pained expression on his face, as if he knew he couldn’t stop them from helping him but like the last thing he wanted was to get the people he most cared for in trouble. ‘’I love you too, Cas.’’ He finally whispered back and gave his a gentle kiss.

‘’Let’s go to bed, yeah? I’m exhausted’’ Cas whispered after a while.

Dean moved one of his hands to Cas’s face and caressed his bruised cheekbone and split lip.

‘’I’m fine Dean, It’ll heal.’’ Cas tried to reassure him and started to make him way upstairs. ‘’Let’s go to bed now. Goodnight Sam, goodnight Jo.’’

When they were in their room Dean moved in behind him and circled his arms around Cas’s waist.

Castiel winced and he really hoped Dean didn’t notice but of course he did. ‘’Cas, you’re not alright at all, you sure it’s smart you go out tomorrow?’’

‘’My ribs hurt a little bit’’ Cas admitted, but quickly added; ‘’but I am more than fine to go out tomorrow, you don’t have to worry.’’

Dean lead Cas towards their bed, made him sit on it and then moved to pull his T-shirt up.

‘’Oh God, Cas. They’re all blue and bruised’’ Dean exclaimed, running a gentle finger over one of the bruises. Cas hissed at the touch.

‘’Dean’’ Cas said, taking a hold of Dean’s hand. ‘’please, I’m fine. I just need the rest.’’

‘’Yeah of course, go lay down. I’ll shut the lights off.’’ Dean said and moved to switch the light off.

Cas laid down in bed, pulled the blanket on top of him and tried to lay in a way it wouldn’t hurt him. But he was unsuccessful, it didn’t really matter what he did, his ribs hurt with every breath he took and every move he made.

Sleep came slow that night.

The following day, Sam and Cas went out early to go to the library to see if Sam could hack into the camera surveillance.

They both weren’t allowed to drive so they had to take the bus to the library.

They went straight for one of the tables and Sam immediately got to work.

Cas watched as he went through all sort of programs. He didn’t really understand much of what he was doing, but if he was honest with himself, he also wasn’t paying much attention.

Aside of the obvious stinging pain of his ribs, he kept looking around to see if anyone knew what happened last night. It felt as if everyone knew and Cas was feeling really unnerved.

It took a couple of hours before Sam found the video footage they were looking for and all he had to do now was delete it.

It all looked so simple how Sam did it but Sam kept telling him it wasn’t as easy as it looked.

‘’It’s done!’’ Sam exclaimed after a while and closed his laptop. He slumped down in his seat and let out a deep breath.

‘’You sure, is all of the footage really gone?’’ Cas asked unsure.

‘’Yeah, I mean I think so’’ Sam replied hesitantly, running a hand over his chin.

Cas hummed, ‘’Okay, I guess that’s as good as we can do for now. Let’s get back home.’’

‘’Yeah sure’’ Sam said but made no move of actually standing up.

‘’Hey Sam,’’ He asked after a couple of seconds when Sam still hadn’t moved. Sam’s gaze seemed to be focused on something over Cas’s shoulder. Cas frowned and looked over his shoulder to see what Sam was looking at. Or rather who.

A couple of feet behind them he could see a pretty girl with blonde curly hair stood next to a bookshelf. Jessica Moore, his brain supplied.

‘’You know’’ he mused ‘’When this is all over, I think you should go talk to her.’’

Sam’s head snapped back to look at Cas, ‘’Wh- what?’’ he stuttered, ‘’What are you talking about’’

Cas chuckled at Sam’s obvious flustered state, ‘’You were looking at Jessica right?’’ he asked

‘’W-well yeah’’ Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, ‘’but I would never have a shot with her anyways.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’Because it seems I don’t even exist to her’’ Sam sighed

‘’I’m sure that’s not true’’ Cas said simply, ‘’We’ll just come back here another time and you’ll make sure she knows you exist. But I think it would be wisest to go home now’’

‘’Yeah you’re probably right’’ Sam sighed and finally made a move to walk towards the exit.

They had almost reached the exit when Cas stopped dead in his track at the rack with newspapers.

‘’Cas?’’ Sam said when he noticed Cas had stopped. ‘’What is it?’’ he followed Castiel’s gaze and gasped.

It was a news article about the murder of last night. Apparently someone had heard the gunshots and had called the police as soon as possible.

Dean and him had apparently made it away from there just in time because when the police arrived there they said the blood hadn’t even dried yet.

Luckily it said nothing about having found a murder weapon or already having some suspects.

They had to keep low for the next couple of days.

They quickly made their way back to the bus stop and so on back to the house.

‘’Did it work?’’ Jo said immediately when they got inside.

‘’Yeah it worked’’

‘’Awesome’’ Dean breathed out in relief

‘’Yeah well not so much.’’ Sam said and both Dean and Jo immediately turned their attention towards him. ‘’It’s in today’s newspaper, fortunately no mention of any suspects or if they found the murder weapon, but we have to lay low for a couple of days though.’’

‘’Yeah, fine’’ Dean sighed, running his hands down his face. ‘’we can do that’’

So they did.

Multiple days went by and neither of them went outside much. Only if they really had to, like buying some new food or buying toilet paper.

Cas was the first one to get out of the house for another reason than buying food or other supplies.

‘’I have to get back to my house’’ he announced

‘’What why?’’ Sam had asked

‘’Because we are locked up inside this house for what feels like one hundred days now and all of my clothes are dirty and it feels like it isn’t even safe to go to the laundromat, so I have to get some new clean clothes from my house. Maybe even get some more money if I can.’’

‘’Yeah okay, sound logical. Do you want any of us to come with you?’’ Sam asked, already standing up from the couch.

‘’Nahh, I’ll just go myself, quick in, quick out. I’ll be back before you guys now it.’’ he said and already walked towards the front door

‘’Wait!’’ Dean said, jogging up to him

Dean gave him a long and sweet kiss. A kiss he wasn’t really expecting from him, but he liked it nevertheless.

‘’Be safe.’’ He said

‘’I will. I love you’’ Cas had replied

‘’I love you too.’’ Dean said and kissed him once again

‘’Okay I’m going to go now’’ Cas smiled when they broke the kiss once again.

‘’I’ll see you soon’’ Dean more asked than said

‘’I’ll see you soon’’ Cas confirmed

He let go of Dean’s hand and made his way out of the house.

The whole walk he felt as if everybody was looking at him, as if everybody knew what had happened. So he started to walk even faster, to get away from their judgy stares as soon as possible.

When he arrived at the house, he climbed on top of the roof again and was just about to open his window when he saw his mother walk into his room.

 _Fuck_. Castiel quickly ducked and got away from the window. That was really close.

What was his mother doing in his room?

He waited for what felt like hours but when he dared to take another look he saw that she was still in his room.

‘’Goddamnit’’ he muttered.

 _Okay, fuck it_. he though. He really needed those clothes and there was only one way to get them from his room without letting his parents know he was here.

Castiel crawled over to the other window and slowly opened the window to his sisters room.

He quietly climbed inside and he almost hoped she wasn’t home but when he took a proper look around he saw his sister sitting on her bed staring at him with wide eyes.

‘’Hi Hannah’’ he said, waving awkwardly.

‘’Cas’’ she breathed. ‘’What are you doing here? And why did you come through my window?’’

‘’I need a favor.’’ He said. ‘’I need some clothes from my room but mom is there. And I have no idea why she’s in my room but as long as she is, I can’t go in there so I need you to get me some of my clothes please.’’

‘’Where have you been?’’ Hannah asked, still looking at Cas with her big blue eyes. The same as his.

Cas sighed. ‘’Hann could you please just bring me some clothes?’’

‘’The police is looking for you. They said you might have killed someone’’ Hannah told him

Cas looked at her in shock. ‘’What? I haven’t killed anybody’’ Cas alleged.

‘’Cassie.’’ Hannah started and she sounded so full of pity that it was starting to get on Cas’s nerves. ‘’they found a gun with your finger prints all over it.’’

 _What_? That wasn’t possible. He couldn’t remember that he had touched it. after all he hadn’t fired it.

And then he remembers when he found it in Dean’s backpack, they must have taken one of those finger prints.

Castiel knows it might sound crazy but he is actually glad they took his and not Dean’s fingerprint. He didn’t want Dean to be in trouble.

‘’I still didn’t kill anyone. And even though, it wasn’t murder, he was protecting me.’’ Cas stated.

‘’Could you please just bring me some clothes already?’’ Cas asked once again, getting quite impatient.

Hannah leaned back down on her bed. ‘’Were are you staying.’’ She asked, interested.

‘’At Dean’s place.’’ He replied, getting more and more irritated with his big sister.

‘’And where is that?’’

‘’The house on the corner of Washington street.’’ He answered absentmindedly, plucking at a loose fingernail.

‘’That abandoned house?’’ she asked confused and more than a little surprised.

‘’No it’s not abandoned, we’re currently living there with the four of us’’ Cas replied defensively

‘’Who’s the fourth?’’

‘’Just a friend of ours, named Jo.’’ Cas said, ‘’Well actually her name is Joanna Beth but she prefers to be called Jo.’’

‘’So she’s living with you, Dean and Dean’s little brother?’’ She asked

‘’She’s not really living with us, she’s just staying with us for a couple of days. She’s having a fight with her mom so she needs a place to stay.’’ Cas replied. ‘’Could you please just bring me my clothes now?’’

First she looked at him for a couple of seconds like she thought he was lying but then eventually she got up from her bed and walked towards her bedroom door.

‘’Sure I’ll get you your clothes’’ she said and disappeared behind the door.

A couple of minutes later she returned with a stack of his clothes. She walked towards him and handed them to him.

Cas took them and stuffed them into his bag, he noticed she had also slipped some money between the clothes.

He looked up at her and he didn’t even have to say anything, she just shrugged and give him a big warm smile.

‘’Okay, well I think it’s time for me to go again.’’

‘’No.’’ Hannah said, while shifting nervously from her right to her left leg. ‘’Cassie, please stay?’’ She all but pleaded.

 ‘’Hann, I can’t do that. if mom and dad find out I’m here they’ll call the cops. Or worse, they’ll try to send me to that psych ward again.’’ Cas sighed, rolling his eyes.

‘’They did that only because they love you.’’ Hannah said

‘’I was a little depressed, Hannah. Not crazy. They were supposed to be there for me, not send me away!’’

‘’Psychiatric hospitals are, among other things, for people suffering from depression.’’ Hannah tried to explain.

‘’Yeah okay, anyways, I’m not depressed anymore, and I’m certainly not crazy.’’

Hannah was studying him again, a myriad of emotion flitting across her features. ‘’But still, could you please just stay.’’ She almost begged, her gentle voice sounding so distressed at the thought of Cas leaving again.

‘’They’ll call the cops. I’ll go to jail. I don’t want to go to jail’’ Cas argued but still tried to keep his voice as low as possible. He didn’t want his mother to hear him.

‘’You said you didn’t kill anyone, and if you really didn’t then you won’t go to jail, right?’’

‘’But I am an accessary.’’ Castiel reluctantly admitted

‘’Cas-‘’ Hannah tried again.

‘’Please don’t tell mom and dad I was here.’’ Cas begged.

‘’Cas, you need help. And we can help you if you could just _stay_.’’ Hannah said, her voice breaking while reaching out for Cas’s hand.

Cas was just about to object when he heard his mom’s familiar voice.

‘’Hannah, darling, could you please come and help me with something real quick?’’

‘’Crap’’ He heard Hannah mutter. She looked back at him and said; ‘’Please don’t leave yet, I’ll be right back.’’ Before reluctantly letting go and slipping out of her room.

But Cas didn’t waist a second and turned around and left as soon as Hannah walked through her door and closed it behind her.

As much as he loved his sister and as much as he wished he could just stay, he wasn’t prepared to go to jail and he wasn’t going to send Dean, Sam and Jo to jail either.

He quickly made his way off of the roof and over the fence and jogged back to his own house.

He wasn’t even inside for more than a couple of seconds when Dean was all over him.

‘’What took you so long?’’ He asked, giving him a desperate kiss on the mouth.

‘’I had to ask Hannah to bring me my clothes, my mom was in my room.’’ Cas sighed.

‘’Oh crap. Why was she in your room?’’

‘’I have no idea.’’ Cas admitted.

‘’But there is something more important I have to tell you.’’ Cas said, looking at all three of them.

‘’What is it?’’ Jo urged

‘’They found the gun.’’

‘ _’What_?’’ Sam all but squeaked. ‘’I though you guys got rid of it!’’

‘’We did!’’ Dean shot back. ‘’How is that possible?’’ he said, turning his eyes back to Cas.

‘’I don’t know, she didn’t tell me. But  she _did_ tell me they found my fingerprint on it.’’ Cas said, looking back at Dean.

Dean’s eyes widened with panic and shock. ‘’Yours? But I was the one who- they should have found my fingerprints?’’

‘’I guess they took one of the old ones. I mean I held it when I found it in your bag so I guess they had to have taken one of those because I haven’t touched the gun since.’’ Cas explained

‘’Is that even possible?’’ Jo asked

‘’I don’t know. I guess it has to be.’’ Sam sighed.

‘’But what does this mean.’’ Dean asked. ‘’They think you’re the one who killed Raphael?’’

‘’Yeah I guess so.’’ Cas said, running both of his hands over his face.

‘’But it doesn’t really matter who’s finger prints they found on that gun. If they come for us they come for all of us. We have all played a part in this.’’ Sam stated

‘’Then we have to make sure they won’t find us.’’ Jo said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

‘’I’m starving.’’ Dean inquired

‘’How can you even be hungry after news like this?’’ Sam asked, bewildered.

‘’Oh my God, Winchester, you are unbelievable.’’ Jo groaned.

They spend the next couple of hours together on the living room couch, eating and talking. Finally the suspense and tension started to wear off a little bit and they started to enjoy themselves again.

‘’We should definitely go to that new bar on maple street!’’ Jo said.

‘’Yeah we really should.’’ Dean agreed

‘’I do like the music they play there.’’ Cas commented. ‘’We should wait a while though, maybe next weekend?’’

‘’Sound awesome’’ Dean said.

‘’Okay then, that’s a deal.’’ Jo laughed.

‘’Hey Cas.’’ Sam said, face drawn into a frown, from where he was standing in front of the window. ‘’Could you come over here for a second?’’

Castiel raised his eyebrows. ‘’Yeah sure, what seems to be the problem?’’ he said once he was standing next to Sam.

‘’Are those cops?’’ Sam asked, gesturing at the two police cars driving up the street towards the house.

‘ _’Fuck_!’’ Cas exclaimed, making Dean and Jo stop laughing and join them at the window.

‘’What’s going on guys?’’ Jo asked

Cas covered his mouth with both of his hands and watched the two cars slowly creep closer. ‘’I told Hannah where our house is, she must have told my parents and they must have called the cops on us.’’

He could hear all three of them gasp in surprise.

‘’Sonofabitch, what are we going to do now?’’ Dean asked no one in particular.

‘’I think I have an idea, but you all have to agree.’’ Sam said, after a long moment of tense silence.

‘’What is it?’’ Cas asked

‘’Follow me’’

The three of them followed Sam up the stairs and to the end of the upstairs hallway to where the door of the hallway meets the door of the upstairs bathroom.

‘’If those cops get here, we’ll all go to jail.’’ Sam started. ‘’And we have all said that we do _not_ want to go to jail and get separated, right?’’

‘’Right’’ Cas, Dean and Jo nodded in confirmation.

‘’Right, so there is only one solution for us to not go to jail and not get separated.’’ He said.

‘’What is the solution?’’ Cas asked anxiously.

Instead of telling them, Sam opened the door behind him. The door across from the bathroom door.

The door to the balcony.

Castiel gulped. ‘’Do you mean what I think you mean?’’

‘’Cas’’ Dean said, grabbing Cas by his shoulder and looked into his eyes. ‘’Do you trust us?’’

Castiel didn’t even hesitate before answering. ‘’Yes.’’

‘’Okay, then let’s do this.’’ Dean said, grabbing Cas gently by his hand and slowly made his way onto the balcony.

It was a really rickety balcony and Cas could already hear it creak when only Dean and him where standing on it.

Slowly but surely both Sam and Jo also made their way onto the balcony.

They grabbed each others’ hands. Cas holding Jo’s in his left and Dean’s in his right.

He could hear someone knock on the front door and he could hear a female voice shout.

‘’Police! Open the door!’’

And a moment later again.

‘’Castiel Milton, this is the police, please open the door!’’

He looked all of them in their eyes for one last time.

First Jo, maybe his best friend ever. He looked into her smiling light brown eyes and he could see she was thinking the exact same thing about him.

‘’This way we won’t ever get separated’’ Jo said

Next he looked into Sam’s hazel eyes. Sam wasn’t his brother by blood but he still saw him as his little brother and also one of his best friends.

The balcony creaked dangerously.

‘’This way we’ll be together’’ Sam said

And last, he looked into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes. Dean was not only one of his best friend and his boyfriend. But he was also the one who saved him, the one who always was there for him, no matter what.

‘’Forever’’ Dean said

He loved him with every fiber of his being, and he could read the same undying love in Dean’s eyes.

‘’Forever and always’’ Cas replied, still looking into Dean’s eyes

He could hear a loud crack from the wood under his feet and before he knew it he was falling.

And everything turned black.

He thinks that maybe, if human beings had souls, that maybe their souls are in their eyes. That maybe that’s what that color is. Their souls. Like, the actual color is kind of like your spirit, like your soul. And the black space, maybe the black space is the tunnel that people talk about when they die. Like when you die, you go into the eyes of the person you’re looking at and walk through their eyes and, at the other end, that’s where heaven is.

Dean Winchester was his heaven.

 

                                                      

 

Detective Henrikson walked towards the old ramshackle house.

He was talking with one of the cops who was informing him in the information they had gotten.

‘’We got a tip from his sister that there was a big change he might be hiding out here.’’ The other cop said. ‘’He supposedly lives here with his boyfriend.’’

‘’Supposedly?’’ Victor Henrikson asked

‘’According to the sister, there is no boyfriend.’’

‘’Huh’’ Victor mused.

He stopped when he saw a female cop coming out from the backyard.

‘’We found him’’ she said

‘’That’s Jody Mills’’ the other cop told him. ‘’She’s a real good cop.’’

Victor and the other cop then follow Jody into the backyard.

‘’Oh God.’’ Victor said and covered his mouth with his hand when he saw what she meant.

‘’Looks like suicide’’ Jody said

Detective Henrikson walked towards where Jody was standing and squatted right in front of the body.

‘’Yeah’’ he answered absentmindedly. ‘’Damn. That’s really him, that’s Castiel Milton.’’ He added, running both of his hands over his face.

He looked at Jody then. ‘’Were there any traces of someone else? Anybody at all?’’

‘’No, looks like he was the only one living out here.’’ She answered

He sighed and stood up again. ‘’So there were no other bodies found?’’ he asked

‘’Nope, just the one.’’

 

** THE END. **

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comment if you liked it! :)
> 
> If you want to contact me to ask me something or just to fangirl (which I am always open to) you can find me:  
> on Tumblr:
> 
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spnlightwoods)
> 
> and on Twitter:
> 
> [Here](https://twitter.com/SPNLightwoods)
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I love all of you!  
> \- Tessa


End file.
